


(I Could) Teach My Feet To Fly

by flickawhip



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fully indulgent songfic. I regret nothing.
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	(I Could) Teach My Feet To Fly

_It's coming on Christmas  
They're cutting down trees  
They're putting up reindeer  
And singing songs of joy and peace_

At first, walking alone, you aren’t really thinking about much of anything. You’ve grown up here, you love it at Christmas time but you’ve always been alone, setting up and helping others but never given a chance to enjoy what Christmas can mean for someone with a girlfriend… or a lover. Someone who matters…

Then, when you do finally look up, approaching the coffee counter and giving your order, your heart skips a beat at the mirror showing you the woman in line behind you, you pluck out some extra money, hand it to the barista and tell them you want to pay for the woman’s drink. 

She joins you whilst your waiting for your coffee, her voice almost subdued, but softly husky at the same time. 

“Thank you… that was… kind of you.”

“Part of my Christmas Tradition.”

You lie mildly, although you do remember her. You remember everything, the way she used to look at you as if you meant everything. You had thought you’d never see her again once she moved away, but now she’s back. You smile when your name is called, accepting the hot cocoa with a grin, smiling at the additional sprinkle of cocoa and marshmallows. 

“Calhoun…”

“Here.”

Rita pauses then steps back, pulling you aside so you aren’t blocking the way. 

“It is you…”

_I would teach my feet to fly  
I wish I had a river I could skate away on  
I made my baby cry_

The music washes over you both and you sigh slightly. 

“Yeah, it’s me… Rita…”

“Shh.”

She stops you before you can speak any more, then smiles, glancing up. 

“Look up…”

You do, because you could never really say no to her, then you laugh, smiling as she moves closer, accepting the kiss before responding just as deeply, smiling when you break for air. 

“So… you’re still… really good at that.”

“Rita Calhoun, are you blushing?”

She smiles a little shyly and shrugs.

“A little maybe… it’s been a long time since anyone…”

“So all work, no play… that’s no life to live…”

_You know, she put me at ease  
And she loved me so naughty  
Made me weak in the knees  
Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on _

“I didn’t want… anyone else.”

You pause, smiling as you drain your drink and throw the cup in the trash, moving closer and pushing soft almost gingerbread coloured hair out of Rita’s eyes, hating the flinch and knowing why even as you move to kiss her gently again, not needing an excuse this time. 

“Well, I’m more than happy to remind you how love feels…”

You speak softly, aware of the slight sigh and tremble as Rita prepares to make an excuse, your voice soft. 

“You quite literally ran away from work to come home… the very least I can do is try to give you a reason to stay…”

“You are a reason to stay but I…”

Rita sighs again, her eyes closing as she moves closer, resting her forehead against yours, trembling just slightly. 

_I'm so hard to handle  
I'm selfish and I'm sad  
Now I've gone and lost the best baby  
That I ever had  
I wish I had a river I could skate away on _

“I can’t believe I let you…”

“I’m here. Rita. I’m right here, look at me.”

You move to brush the snow and tears from her cheek, sighing when she finally looks at you, tears turning normally gentle caramel eyes paler still, stealing both your breath and, once again, your heart. 

“You haven’t lost me… and you never could. Even if I was… lost… for a little while.”

“You…”

“Yeah Calhoun, I still love you… I always have and I always will.”

You can’t help the snark but you smile when she laughs and smacks your arm a little. She’s getting used to being around you again and you find yourself glad, once again, that you never once gave up hope. 

“I’m glad one of us is stubborn.”

“Yeah, well I’m glad you came home…”

She smiles, then tucks her arm through yours. 

“I’m not home yet… just in town.”

“Oh… suddenly she’s a comedian.”

You smirk when she laughs again, delighting in the sound even as you lead her home, letting you both in and turning up the heating a little, noting her look of surprise at how much you’ve decorated. 

“You… did all this?”

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t.”

“Didn’t you…”

“Alone can be… boring… if you don’t at least keep some traditions… and I liked ours.”

She turns then to look at you and you move closer even as she brushes further tears from her eyes, kissing her softly before stroking the rolled jumper she wore smooth again, smirking at the whiteness accentuating her very slight tan. 

“Welcome home Darling.”


End file.
